An Intern's Story
by DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Who was Wilhelm Klein before he became a official Medic of the Reliable Excavation Demolition and met the people who he considers friends? Travel seven years into the past to find out how the timid Medic became the way he is now, as a Intern for the one that kickstarted it all...


Ashi: Revamp, revamp, revamping time...

Aschlyn: Doing your revamp stories again?

Ashi: Yeah, but with this I'm going to do a explanation.

Aschlyn: About what? -Looks at title- ...Oh.

Ashi: Yeah, I figured it was about time I did a Team Fortress 2 fanfiction, so I decided to make Wilhelm the main character. This takes place seven years before the original plot of the TF2-OC-RP timeline.

Aschlyn: Okay, disclaimer Wilhelm?

Wilhelm: D-DeathhunterAshi does not own Team Fortress 2, but she does own me.

Ashi: Okay, lets get this started then.

* * *

When he first arrived, he had no idea where to go. The station where he got off was simple enough and the town was rather energetic with civilians going around on their business as always. The young man sighed and pulled his suitcase along as he searched for someone or something to guide the way. As if someone answered his prayers for once, another person called out.

"Hey, are you the new intern?" Someone with a rather gravel-like voice asked as he jumped and turned around. The man who called him was on the rather short side and wore a pair of brown overalls, a red collared shirt, working boots, and a hard hat. For a second, the young man blinked and answered the other one.

"Ja, my name is Will-Wilhelm Klein. I didn't know where to go, so I was rather confused." The young man who responded was rather tall with raven black hair that seemed rather messy and bright brown eyes. At the time he was wearing a long tan trenchcoat and under it was a suit, a thing that Wilhelm was beginning to regret now.

"Right, my name is Hewlett Conhager; the Doc couldn't come to pick you up himself due to 'working' at the local infirmary down here." Hewlett said with a bashful smile on his face, as the younger man noticed he had a rather deep southern accent to him.

Wilhelm on the other hand nodded and followed the Engineer to where their base was. He looked over and was surprised when he saw someone else with the same outfit but with a blue shirt instead of a red one. When asking Hewlett about this, he simply chuckled and began to explain about how the system worked.

"You see Will, there are two different teams that are situated in this town- the _Reliable Excavation Demolition_ or **RED** and the _Builder's League United_ or **BLU**. As per our employers, we test out different kinds of equipment and weapons in a form of competition funded by Saxton Hale. After about 1958, they began funding 'scholarships and internships' as to bring in more people. It may sound insane, but it actually works." He said as a feeling of dread went down the raven-haired man's back.

"B-But...what if people die?!"

"I had a feeling you would ask that, a lot of the first-timers do; there is actually a system called the RESPAWN that takes in the employees' data and DNA and sends it through a reconstructive system that brings the person 'back to life'. Unlike what people think, it doesn't stop old age and there's a limit radius so that if you leave town, you'll die permanently." He finished and saw that Wilhelm shuddered violently again.

Before he could saw anything else, he saw that they were in front of the RED Base already. With a small laugh, Hewlett directed the raven-haired man into the building and showed him the basic areas and also where everyone slept.

"This is your room, everyone has their own so you don't have to worry about sharing bunks. After you get situated, I'll take you to where the Medic is."

"A-Alright." Wilhelm was nervous from the start of meeting his teacher but after the rather bloody history lesson from Mr. Conhager, he was shaking like a leaf. He of course simply took off the trenchcoat and laid his suitcase next to the military-styled bed before closing the door and following after the Engineer.

It didn't take the two that long to get to the Doctor's office as Hewlett knocked on the door before the younger man could say anything. Inside the room was rather sterile with a few papers stacked here and there. There was some furniture placed around as it reminded Wilhelm more of a therapist's office than a doctor's. When the door closed behind them, a older man walked out of another with blood on his hands and a dove flying around with some on it as well; the sight was enough to make him think "Mad Doctor" at the time, the man was also tall- taller than Wilhelm and had slightly graying black hair. Instead of the oval-shaped glasses the younger man wore, the Medic had circular ones and wore a militant-style outfit but with a simple vest, collared shirt and red tie combo.

"Hewlett, is vhis the new intern?" He asked with a rather stern voice to him as the raven-haired man flinched and almost looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I'm Wilhelm Klein, its very nice to meet you, sir." He introduced while holding out his hand and nodded.

The Medic stayed silent for a few seconds before nodding and walking over and shaking the younger man's hand and responding as well.

"My name is Albrecht Fleischer, the Medic of the RED Team. Ve vill begin your examination in a few minutes, have your papers been confirmed?" Albrecht asked and saw that his new 'student' shuddered with the way he said Examination.

"J-Ja! They were confirmed back in Turbine! I was originally supposed to be stationed there, but they already had enough Doktors there." Wilhelm said and handed over the copy he was supposed to give to him.

"Well, you two seemed to be situated so I'll be on my way. Welcome to the team, Will." Hewlett said and opened the door, heading out of the office.

"R-Right, danke for showing me around Mr. Conhager!" He said back as the door closed, leaving the two alone.

"Vell-" Albrecht said as he snapped on a new pair of gloves as Will did not notice that he had already washed his hands before "Shall ve get started?"

The examination was rather simple, though Albrecht's personality creeped Will out. After getting all of the data that he needed, the younger man quickly put his clothes back on with gutso. The Medic simply scoffed and continued to write down the notes from the physical he just performed; he coughed to get Wilhelm's attention as the boy turned around with a nervous look on his face.

"Ah, do not forget to come vact in tomorrow. That is vhen ve shall start your lessons." He said as the younger boy's expression changed from nervous to confused.

"My lessons? Aren't there any other Medic interns besides myself?" He asked, confused at why.

"Nein, it seems that they were too 'scared' to enroll. So you are the only one, dummer junge."

And with that, Wilhelm's fear returned as he quickly nodded and got ready to leave, if a uniform wasn't thrown at him by his teacher. By the time is was night, Will looked down at what was thrown at him and tilted his head- mumbling lightly in German. The outfit was a long, white Doctor's coat with red and gold emergency patches on the shoulders, a long pair of gray pants, red gloves, and some suspenders and a leather belt with bags hanging off of them.

"It looks rather...strange. Maybe its because I'm so used to American-styled doctor coats instead of this kind." He said to himself while holding the coat up to his body. He let out a small smile as he lightly tugged the jacket on and noticed that the sleeves covered his hands. It was a lot bigger than he expected it to be.

With a small shrug, he pulled out a white envelope with creases in them already. Will had already read the letter several times before, but he pulled the paper out again and began to read.

_Dear Will,_

_By the time you read this, you'll probably already be on your way to Nevada to where Teufort resides. I want to start by saying how proud I am that my little brother is actually going to be working where Mann CO. does! I know its just a internship, but you'll finally be able to become a Doctor (or Medic) like you keep on bragging about. Mom and dad are proud that their precious little son is finally becoming a man and so-on. Well, I won't keep you any longer from enjoying your trip to Teufort. See you later little brother._

_Your older brother,_  
_Richter _

"Thanks, Rick...I'll make sure to become the greatest Medic in all of Nevada here." Will said as he took off the coat, placing it on the chair next to his bed.

Unbeknownst to him, someone stood outside of his bedroom- the light shining and reflecting off a pair of glasses.

* * *

Just who could that person be outside of Wilhelm's room? You'll have to find out next! Eh, besides that I guess I'll provide a little information to the people about Wilhelm that people don't know.

Name: Wilhelm Klein  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 167 lb  
Eye color: Mid to dark Brown  
Hair color: Black  
Bio: Wilhelm lived with his parents and older brother Richter in Seattle, Washington ever since World War II ended two years after he was born. Being born to a German Mother and a American Father and having a brother born four years durning that time was hard on the family, but they were still good. After a long thought of events going on thirteen years after WWII ended, Will strived to become a doctor and heard from his older brother about the Mann CO.'s Internship program. And with two years of hard work, he was finally able to graduate and enter the program.


End file.
